


Got it in you

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics, Song fic, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Holding back the floodIn this skyscraper townYou give all that sweat and bloodNow you think you're gonna drown





	Got it in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessmasquerading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmasquerading/gifts).

> A/N: This work is for a special someone in my life who is always there for me, especially on the hardest days where I just feel like the world is crumbling down around me. Especially this week it has been emotionally challenging and she has been there for all the way. So here… a little surprise ♥ Love you! It is a bit short but I tried.
> 
> Inspired by music she showed me, pls give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkzY29DKHEQ

** _Holding back the flood_ **

** _In this skyscraper town_ **

** _You give all that sweat and blood_ **

** _Now you think you're gonna drown_ **

** _You can’t tell that you're bigger_ **

** _Than the sea that you're sinking in_ **

** _And you don’t know what you got_ **

** _But you got it at your fingertips_ **

Shoma learned at a young age that hardships belong to living a life, regardless if it was a good or a bad one. But he had to see another person who had so many thrown at them as Yuzuru did. Year by year he struggled with so many issues should it be physical or emotional. All starting from a young and tender age, similar to his own but not really the same. Nightmares of tremors and floors of water still came on some nights, years after the Earthquake. For Yuzuru they still felt like it happened yesterday. Many times he also felt his career was over. Back in Boston he had held Yuzuru all night as the older cried against his chest without control, pure emotions. 

Many fans and generally people say that Yuzuru cries easily, making some jokes about how he cries in the Kiss & Cry seeing his high scores. In some way that may be true but Yuzuru never let’s the true tears of pain fall from his eyes and that is where they are mistaken by their perception. Yuzuru cries in public when he is overwhelmed with several emotions but when the pain is rooted deep, he just smiles in public, makes jokes to mask the tremor in his voice or how he feels choked up, struggling with every single word he utters. Once the cameras are turned off and nobody is around he lets it out. Shoma has been there for him whenever he could, should it be over the phone or in person. If he was able to hold him, he did with the most tenderness he was capable of, gently brushing at his hair until Yuzuru tears stopped and breathing calmed down. 

“You got it you.” He always whispers in his ear. Yuzuru may not believe him in those moments, right when the tears are still fresh and burning on his cheeks but a bit later, he will get up from the ground and conquer the world. 

** _Ooh, you got it in you_ **

** _Ooh, you got it in you_ **

** _When the lights go out and leave you standing in the dark_ **

** _No one ever told you this would be so hard_ **

** _I know you think your fire is burning out_ **

** _But I still see you shining through_ **

** _You got it in you_ **

NHK 2017 most probably was one of the worst times for both of them. The injury right before the Olympics knocked everything out of Yuzuru he had possessed to keep on going. The darkness enveloped him and no matter what Shoma tried to use to help, they appeared to be futile attempts. 

For a short time Yuzuru remained in Japan, not wanting to agitate his injured ankle with long travels. He moved around on crutches or a wheelchair and all light went out from his eyes. The first time Shoma visited, when his own training and competition allowed, Yuzuru laid in his childhood bed in Sendai. Yumi had warned him that he was in a tender mood and if some words are said that hurt, he should forgive Yuzuru, he has no control over his emotions right now. Shoma swallowed, braced himself and walked into his room, gently closing the door behind him.

Yuzuru turned towards the sound of someone entering, his expression brightening for a fraction only to turn dark again and he turned his attention back to the window. No greeting, nothing. An icy shiver ran down his spine but Shoma didn’t back down. He took Yuzurus chair from his desk and moved it closer to the bed, sitting down. Shoma did not know what to say to help Yuzuru out of his slump, nor did he feel the other would listen. For hours they just sat there in silence but then Shoma inhaled and just said what he was thinking, not caring if those words would get to Yuzuru right now but hoping they may later.

“I know the world looks dark now, the options are limited, healing will take time. But I have known you for almost all my life now and there was no challenge, no hardship you backed out of. You channel your anger, sadness, pain and disappointment and push through it. I know you will do it now too. The fire is still burning inside of you. I can see it. Use that hunger for the medal to stand up and fight. I have always told you. You have got it in you. If anybody in the world does, it is you.”

Yuzuru turned to look at him after he finished with his monologue, reached for his hand to squeeze it. Shoma believed he saw a small smile lifting up the corner of his lips. A second and it was gone but Shoma knew it. Yuzuru would conquer the world again and three months later he did.

** _Not everything you hear should sound like the truth_ **

** _'Cause nobody else's words can define you_ **

** _Maybe you don't see it_ **

** _But you're quicker than the world can spin_ **

** _You should know what you got_ **

** _'Cause you got it at your fingertips_ **

Rostelecom 2018 has been a worse hit, bringing back the memories of the year before. Shoma could not be there for him, their schedules not aligning to make it possible to meet. The noise of the media and everyone around were so loud, Shoma himself had trouble shutting it all out, he wondered if ever so sensitive Yuzuru, his Yuzuru could do that. People were already guessing about his condition and future plans, if he can compete for the rest of the season. Everyone put words out even if they have no idea what was truly going on. In a way Shoma was used to this, that is how media in Japan and all over the world worked but at the end of the day all he cared for was the well-being of Yuzuru, especially mentally.

Against the advice of his Team he flies to Toronto first, a few hours after the Gala is finished. The silver tastes bitter in his mouth again but he throws those emotions out for now. He steps inside Yuzurus Toronto bedroom and he expects to see the same he did a year ago but to his surprise the smile on the others face is bright and he beckons him closer in an instant. Shoma sits down at the edge of the bed, taking Yuzurus hand in his.

“Nobody else’s words can define us, we both got it in us.” He says with a tender expression and Shoma can’t help but let a single tear escape his lips. Yuzuru presses his lips to his cheek and pulls him into a hug. 

** _Ooh, you got it in you_ **

** _Ooh, you got it in you_ **


End file.
